Brotherly Love(On New Account)
by PsychoticScientist
Summary: Life for the brothers was going pretty well, until their world was turned upside down. How will they cope with their loss and what will they do to fill the hole in their chests? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**O.K. everyone, this is the same story as on my other account, PsychoScientist. Again, this is my first fanfiction and it will probably not be very good at the beginning. So yeah...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Cannonball!" yelled Luffy as he jumped into the water. Ace, 11, Sabo, 11, and Luffy, 8, were all swimming in the lake neat their cabin in the woods where they lived with Dadan, their adoptive mother. It was pitch black, the nest time the boys though to be out swimming. The splash Luffy made was big. The three brothers laughed, life was good for them despite being poor.

That was life before the fire.

It was so sudden, one moment peaceful slumber and the next complete chaos. Their cabin was on fire. Sabo and Ace helped Luffy out of the window in their room. After throwing Luffy out the window, Ace jumped out and then Sabo. But, when Sabo jumped out, his jacket and shirt caught fire. He tried rolling on the ground but all that did was catch the grass on fire as well. Soon, all of him was in flames. All the while Luffy was screaming and crying hysterically, and Ace was trying to stop the fire. Unfortunately it was too late. Sabo was being burned alive and there was nothing Ace could do to help. He could only watch in horror as his brother was slowly dying. Watching the flames, those that his brother was drowning in. Then it was over. Luffy was still crying, but his screaming had ceased. His cries were slowing becoming quiet sobs as the death of his brother started to sink in. Ace's body became too weak to hold him up and he fell to his knees, the only thing on his mind was _Sabo is dead_. It simply repeated itself until he passed out.


	2. 6 years later

Chapter 2

 ** _6 years later_**

*BOOM* the grenade went off. It was an empty building, once a nice barn. Ace stared into the flames of the explosion. He loved fire. It reminded Ace of _him_. The way the flames were so full of life, reaching to become bigger and bigger, the flames reflected _his_ eyes brimming with ambition. Those same flames destroyed him, the memory of him rolling on the ground screaming-

"Hey"

Ace jumped, startled. But it was only for a second as he recognized the voice. It was his boyfriend's voice; Marco.

"Hey Marco," he replied as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You ok now?" asked Marco

"Yeah, I'm alright" he replied a second time. _If you could call thinking of a horrible memory that opens a hole in your chest alright_ he thought.

He knew Marco didn't believe him, but he left the topic alone anyway. Marco and Luffy were the only two who could see right through his lies. He had met Marco right after his joined the Whitebeard gang. Yup, he was in a gang. However, the Whitebeards were different. They didn't kill merciless or leave their own to fend for themselves. They liked to think of themselves as family, linked together not by blood but by memories, shared sorrows and shared happiness. If something good happened to one member, it was good news for everyone else. Unlike the some of the gangs.

"We should get going," said Marco, "we have a meeting with Kaido later and we need to be at full strength in case he tries something."

Ace just nods. Marco grabs his hand and leads him over to the car; a beautiful black sports car with flames painted. Marco had the same car, but with blue flames. They bought their cars together as a matching couple thing, as stupid as that sounded. Luffy was waiting in the car, and while he loved Marco, Luffy was the world to him and could always make him smile. Like he was doing right now when he was sticking his out of the window like a dog, his tongue was even lolling out _. So cute_ Ace thought.

"Aww, look at the puppy! I'm so glad we kept it!" mocked Marco

Luffy instantly stopped acting like a dog and started to pout.

"I'm not a puppy! I'm a fierce German Shepard!" claimed Luffy.

When Ace first joined the gang 4 years prior, Luffy wanted to join with him but Ace forbade it. Luffy protested but finally shut up when Ace said he could join with he turned 15 years old. He was 14 now. One year. Ace still didn't want to let Luffy join the gang, he wanted to keep him out of the gang life and safe. Unfortunately, because of this, Luffy thought he was overbearing. He just didn't understand how a big brother feels about their younger siblings. He just felt this urge to protect him, shield him from harsh reality. That was exactly what Luffy didn't want. He got into the car and started the engine as Marco and Luffy were bickering back and forth. Though Luffy wasn't in the gang, everyone knew him due to how much Luffy hung around Ace.

"Hey, Ace"

Ace was jerked out of his thoughts.

"What Luffy?"

"Can Zoro stay the night?"

 _Oh god._ Zoro was Luffy's best friend. Wonder boy Moss head somehow got lost no matter what. You could stand right next to him, give him specific directions, and he would still lose his way.

"I don't Luffy, I have an important meeting later…"

"Awwwww. Please?" begged Luffy. Then he played his trump card, his puppy dog eyes. They were so adorable. Ace just couldn't refuse them.

*sigh* "Fine, Zoro can come over, but you can't leave the house."

"Yay!" that was enough for Luffy.

Marco, who had been listening he whole time, just snickered. Ace just punched him and continued to drive home.

When they got home, Ace called Mihawk and told him if it was alright, to drop Zoro off for the night. It was. Zoro showed up 30 minutes later and he and Luffy went upstairs. Marco gave Ace a peck on the lips.

"We should get ready for the meeting, it'll be in 2 hours." Said Marco

"Yea, let's get ready." He couldn't wait for the meeting, they were going to get a good deal after all.


	3. The Psychotic Scientist

**Hey guys, some of the stuff in the FF might not be possible, but it's fiction so don't. It does have major OC and the way it's written might seem non-One Piece in some parts, but that's because I originally wrote in my English class for a scary story. It was too long so I decided to make it a chapter in my FF. This chapter is relevant to the rest of the story, cause I didn't want to make you guys wait 2 weeks for another update (trying to post once a week) so I tied this one to Brotherly Love at the end. Hope you enjoy and please review :3**

The Psychotic Scientist

Panic was the word for the Grand Line. The kidnapper and possible killer had struck again. They had taken 9 more people. 9 more people to add to their 107. The police and government knew nothing about what was happening. There were no bodies or any clues to help with the investigation that had been going on for 8 months. Even with the people the killer took, there were no connections of any kind. With no evidence, there was nothing they could do but watch as more people died, with no way to protect them. Everyone wanted the person to be caught and for this hell to end.

Akane, 30 years old and a newly appointed cardiac surgeon, was lounging on the couch. It was a lazy day and there was nothing to do but watch TV. If she wanted to, she could go downstairs and look at her experiments, but there was no need to and she didn't feel like moving. After becoming a prodigy in cardiac surgery, she got a lot of offers to join groups. While they all seemed promising, and she wouldn't get too much time on call. She decided to form a trio with Law and Kureha, they each got one week on call and two weeks off for now. Right now she only had three days before she was on call. _I suppose I can have Dr. Hiluluk come over and show him my progress_ Akane thought, _Yes! That is the perfect way to cure my boredom!_

25 minutes later Dr. Hiluluk and Akane were going down the stairs leading to Akane's basement, or the "Morgue" as she and her friends referred to it. Down there was candy land to Akane, her coworkers, and Hiluluk. Once in basement, there were multiply doors. Each one had a specific purpose. The duo went into the first, leading them to the live experiments. The experiments were the missing people. All were in a cage and had some sort of modification. Dr. Hiluluk went crazy over the newest addition, a cat-like human; a chimera. She resembled the rest by having no eyes and no vocal cords. That's what Akane did to them to stop the screaming and keep her identity a secret if they were ever to escape. Well, that's what she said. The eyes were more like a cruel joke she told them, as if they had any chance of escaping. These were her experiments, she would never let them go.

Speaking of never letting go, Akane looked over to her first experiment. He had been there for 8 months. Of course he was not her first experiment ever, just her first experiment that had survived. He was actually her 6th experiment, _or was it 7th_ thought Akane. She remember skinning his friends and taking their bones to make wings for the male. Akane's pride had swelled when he survived the treatment and now had wings in place instead of arms. They even worked! She was glad her hunch about using human skin for constructing the webbing in the wings had been correct. She shuddered at the thought of all that skin going to waste. Akane never wasted anything! That's what the other rooms were for, storing all the body parts of the people she killed. Most of them were giant walk-in freezers to keep the organs, flesh, bodies, blood, and even nerves from spoiling. The other rooms were used to mutilate corpses, or see how a certain diseases reacted in different environments. Though Akane worked as a surgeon, she liked to think of herself of a scientist. Her friends agreed.

"AHHHHHH"

She whipped around after hearing Dr. Hiluluk's scream or pain, to see him cupping his face. Blood was steadily flowing from beneath his hands. Immediately her gaze turned the experiment Hiluluk was looking at. The cat-human had blood on her claws and a smirk was decorating her face. Akane was furious, but she didn't want, no, she couldn't do anything. This experiment was the only one to succeed after 14 failures. Akane still had to study her to find out what was different! With this in mind, she switch her anger to annoyance to as she treated Dr. Hiluluk. Unfortunately for the cat-human, there would be hell to pay when Akane finished studying her. Akane could already imagine the mutant wriggling in pain as she was skinned alive, but not after burning her feet and forcing her to stand up. _Oh_ thought Akane that was going to be a fun evening. She smiled to herself as she finished stitching up Dr. Hiluluk. The good side of the injury was that it didn't reach his eyes, but it did cut through a good part of his nose a lips. _Dammit_ Akane thought. She was going to get chewed out by Kureha, and when she chewed out people, she used her shark teeth dentures. The woman may be old, but she could put MMA fighter's skill to shame.

DING DONG

 _Speak of the devil and she appears_ was the first thing that came to Akane's brain. Kureha was also off this week and she was probably the one at the door. Akane ran up the stairs and answered the door. Sure enough, there was Kureha in her normal crop-top and jeans, hardly appropriate for someone of her age. _Well you gotta live while you can, right?_ Remarked Akane.

"Hey brat. I called Hiluluk about 15 minutes ago and he didn't answer so I assume he's here checking out the circus freaks."

"Yeah, he's downstairs checking out my experiments." Akane answered defiantly, she hated it when Kureha called them circus freaks. They were so much more than that. They were amazing creations, made by her own handiwork.

"Well lead the way Psycho," said Kureha.

Akane just opened the door further, inviting Kureha in, then lead the way to the basement. She gestured for Kureha to go first down the stairs.

"My, my. Such manners for a monster KA HA HA HA."

Akane ignored that remark and followed Kureha. Once they were downstairs Kureha immediately noticed the blood. She rushed over to Hiluluk and gave Akane the death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Even though she treated Dr. Hiluluk poorly, inside, she cared for him and respected him deeply. Akane, with all her psychotic mind and fit body, shrunk under that glare.

"W-w-well h-he-"

"It's not her fault," interrupted Hiluluk, "I got too close to one of the experiments. I was careless, she doesn't have to tell you not to go near them since we all know how dangerous they can be, but I went near them anyway."

Kureha just gave him a skeptical gaze, but she accepted the truth and Akane got off the hook. Akane let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here anyway, Kureha? I knew you didn't just come to check up on Hiluluk." inquired Akane.

"Yes, I did come here for another reason. I was wondering when you were going to get around to genetic mutation."

"I don't know, first I'd like to finish my chimeras, so it won't be for at least another 3 months."

"Oh, well when you do, call me over. I wanna help, and I know Law would probably want to help too."

"Right, can do." was the last thing Akane before she hustled Kureha and Hiluluk out the door.

Akane was wondering where Law was. Even though he was on call, they were still partners in crime. They even offered Kureha a spot in their black market organ business, but she refused. _Oh well,_ thought Akane, _if she doesn't want to there's nothing we can do about it. Shit!_ Akane had better hurry up or she was going to be late to the meeting with Whitebeard and Kaido.


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4**

"RETREAT!"

Everyone ran back to the vehicles and sped off. _Shit_ thought Ace, _It wasn't supposed to be this way._ The Whitebeards were supposed to gain powerful weapons, but were ambushed by Kaido's gang. The battle was bloody and they had to retreat. Luckily, all no one died and all SUVs were making their way back to HQ in good condition. The good side was that Psycho Scientist, at the meeting for tools of torture, preferred the Whitebeards over Kaido. This meant that she would be treating their wounds, not Kaidos. She was in the first SUV with the people who had the worst injuries. Ace was in the middle, he had a few deep gashes here and there. However, Marco was in the first SUV. He got stabbed a lot of times. That's why Ace was curled up in the corner of the SUV crying. Vista was trying to comfort him, but to no avail. Even with the knowledge of Psycho Scientist treating him, Ace couldn't calm down. A part of him knew Marco would be fine, but the rest of him was remembering Sabo. He didn't want to go through that again. Marco and Luffy were the only reasons he was still alive. The pain he would feel if Marco died.

He wouldn't die of sadness. No, he would have to live with the gaping hole in his chest to make sure he was alive for Luffy.

The next day brought bad news. Thatch had died. Tensions ran high in the family, everyone wanted to kill Kaido's gang when they were returned to full strength. However, Psycho Scientist and Whitebeard had a private meeting that included themselves, Ace, Marco, Vista, Jozu, and 11 others.

"As you all have heard, Thatch died overnight due to wounds he got at the deal yesterday." started Whitebeard, "However, Psycho Scientist has reason to believe that he wasn't killed by Kaido, but by one of our own."

That's when the screaming started. No one in the Whitebeard gang would ever kill another! It was an outrage! Even as respected Psycho Scientist was, she was currently dirt to the people in the meeting.

"Bitch!" "Stupid! The Whitebeards would never kill one another!"

Ace even joined in with the yelling. He was close to Thatch and couldn't believe someone in the family killed him. Psycho Scientist was wrong!

"QUIET!"

The room instantly fell silent.

"I too was enraged to hear this news," stated Whitebeard, "but Psycho's reasoning is logical. She even has a suspect, that even I am beginning to suspect." Whitebeard clenched his eyes shut. He hated to think of his sons as kin killers.

"Who is it?" questioned everyone.

"Marshall D. Teach, a.k.a Blackbeard." Psycho Scientist finally spoke up.

Then a knife hit her in the gut and she coughed up blood.

"TEACH WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" screamed Ace. He began to charge at Psycho Scientist, dagger in hand.

He was instantly crowded around and subdued, but that didn't stop him from ranting.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE TEACH?! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THING! HE WAS FRIENDS WITH THATCH JUST LIKE ME! YOU BITCH! GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!" Ace continued on. He knew this wasn't all Psycho's fault. He was just so stressed out with Marco and the probability of their gang being attacked while they were weak that he took out all that anger on Psycho.

"Shut up." Psycho's command was almost a whisper, but it was as hard as steel. Ace immediately quieted down. Fear started to stir in him. The only thing he knew for certain was that Psycho was on the organ black market, but there were rumors that she did human experiments. She was someone whose bad side you didn't want to get on.

She pulled the knife out of her stomach and held it in her hand. Then she looked Ace square in the eyes. _FUCK!_ Ace was scared out of his mind. Psycho's eyes had just locked with his. He really hoped those rumors were just rumors.

"Listen up, all of you." Though her voice was calm and room level, everyone stiffened. When she was serious like this, the last thing to do was go against her. Even in her wounded state, she could probably beat the crap out of all them.

"I won't explain my reasoning to you right now, seeing as your minds are clouded by anger, but the explanation will come soon." Those were her last words before she walked out of the room. She still had the wound and knife.

Though she was gone, no one dared move a muscle. They let her words sink in. They couldn't wait for the explanation, but for now they had to act on what they had. They weren't going to do anything with Teach yet because Psycho didn't explain the whole solution to them, not even Whitebeard. All they did was keep a close eye on him.

"This meeting is over." declared Whitebeard as he left the room. Soon, the others followed. Ace stumbled out and almost face planted if it wasn't for Marco. He caught Ace before he could fall to far. _Wow_ Ace thought _even though Marco is more wounded and in a weaker physical state than me, he is still saving me form doing stupid things._

"Let's go home," said Marco, "I bet Luffy and most likely Zoro will be waiting for us."

"Yeah." replied Ace numbly.

They then went home together in Ace's car. Hopefully the mess they were in would get better soon.


End file.
